Stand Tall
by shadywon08
Summary: Orihime, Uryuu,and chad are having a lot of trouble nowadays. They have these horrible headaches randomly, everytime they see their reflection they hear strange laughter and They are having mood swings. What's wrong and how is Ichigo involved with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here we go first of all I wanna say that your ideas certainly are welcome also pairings so far are as follows. ICHIHIME RUKIREN I am vthinking of CHATAT but this is not 100 like the other two if you review include if you want these two to be a couple**

Disclaimer: I soo don't own Bleach if I did Orihime would be sooooo cool

Chapter 1

Orihime's POV

How long has it been since my world was changed? I cant even begin to know. I was once a normal girl who worried about normal things. I went to school, I had friends, I had a crush, I did homework, I even made the top 10 on my test scores. Now that I think about it… I wasn't really that average. When I was little, my big brother Sora and I ran away from home. He took good care of me but sadly he wasn't around much longer. He was killed in a car accident. So it was just me. Now most people would just get over it in maybe a year or two but I am still just getting over it. I feel horrible because I remember before he left, Sora and I got into an argument and when he said bye as he left out the door I said nothing. Now he's dead and I can't change that. So here I am, in high school, 15 years old and feeling great. I'm outside with my friends now running as if we were on fire. With me is Ichigo Kurosaki, a cute tough guy before I met him, I used to be afraid of him but then he saved mine and tatski's life and I started to be un afraid of him! Ichigo sure is cool!! For some strange reason Ayame says that the **ShunShun Rika Six **were born because of him. I never told anyone but I think that's the case with Chad too in fact he and I both activated our gifts at the same time. Chad is a big tall guy. He's really nice. He and Ichigo have been friends since junior high. Then there's Uryuu. He's super smart and I used to think there were little geniuses in his head that told him things. But now I know that he is just smart. He is a serious guy that says he hates Ichigo but we all know that that is a big fib. I wonder….

Ichigo: Hey Orihime!!

Me: Huh?

Chad: We've all been calling you for the past 3 minutes.

Uryuu: Are you sure you're feeling up for this?

Me: Oh yeah!! I am soo on guard.

Ichigo: let's go then okay we split up me and Chad and Uryuu and Orihime.

Everyone except Ichigo: Right

Ichigo: Uryuu what's the plan?

Uryuu: Since we are up against so many we have to be strategic so if you look at this diagram I drew Since we are up against so many we have to be strategic so if you look at this diagram I'm drawing; I am the arrow you, Ichigo are the zanpaku to, Chad you are the arm, and Orihime you are the hairpins.

As we each found our symbols we waited for Uryuu to continue.

Uryuu: Now Orihime and I will move north and hide into the foliage and wait for the signal which will be a blast of spirit energy fired into the air by Chad. But Ichigo and Chad will be fighting off as much enemies as you can

Ichigo and Chad: Right

Uryuu: Orihime will create a barrier between the direction of the town and hold it so no civilian will be in jeopardy

Me: Got it!!

Uryuu: I will be firing arrows from atop the highest tree so I should be fine but if in fact anyone needs backup, they should send off elevated levels of spiritual pressure.

Everyone except Uryuu: Okay!!

Uryuu: Let's go!

We all split up Uryuu and I ran into the woods and Ichigo and Chad got ready to fight. I really hate being weaker than them. I can't stand it when they have to protect me but I can't help it.

Me: C'mon out Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!!

Lily: We heard it all Orihime!

Baigon: We are always ready Orihime!

Hinagiku: You know what to do!

Me: Spread out!

Hinakigu, Baigon, and Lily: OKAY

Me_: __**Santen Ketsuhun I Reject!!**_

Now all there was left to do was wait.

**All right how did u like it!? I am soo enthused about this one so tell me what u think**

**Till next time!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay readers im gonna say this now chapter 1 was meant to be short and pointless! It's supposed to create suspense y'know make you ask questions like who are they fighting what's happening and stuff like that **

I don't say this because im frustrated but I simply want to inform you. Also I will no longer be using the script format. If you have any questions about this story include them in your reviews, thanks

ON with the show (insert trumpet noises here)

Disclaimer: Don't own obviously

The air was filled with tension as Ichigo stared down a particularly ugly hollow. "Really why are they so damn ugly?!!" Ichigo asked while cleaving the beast in two. Chad swung his mighty arm at a hollow and released a blast of energy. "Does it really matter?" The hollow dissolved and faded as its soul was purified and another took its place. Ichigo dodged a tentacle from a spiked hollow and said "Not really." not really. The great spiked hollow stood at its full height and bellowed" Souls, Souls, I need SOULS! Ichigo shunpoed behind the hollow and smirked." Is that so? Well you can't get those...but you can get this, _**Getsuga Tensho**_!" The orange haired shinigami raised his zan paku to high in the air and brought it down hard and fast, releasing a wave of blade shaped icy blue spirit energy that slashed through three different hollows. Chad leapt into the air and fired off blasts of his own spiritual energy that hit five of the creatures, who upon being hit started to dissolve and fade until their cries of pain could no longer be heard. Ichigo laughed and took a breath before being assaulted by a lanky, bull faced hollow. The hollow screeched "Die swine and let me feast upon your miserable soul!!" Ichigo quickly swung his zan paku to and cut its head off. "Boy I wonder why all these hollows keep coming here." "It may be because of all of our Spiritual Pressure, its common knowledge that they attack people like us." Chad mused, "Yeah maybe" Ichigo said while kicking a hollow down and impaling it. "But they have to be here already, I don't know how this much hollows could appear without a shinigami noticing." "How dare you take light of us you fool!!?" A dragon hollow called as it charged a doom blast. Chad saw the blast coming and shot a blast of his own at the beam hoping to cancel it out only to have it enlarge the two scattered before either of them could be hit. "This is crazy!!" Chad panted. "They don't care if they destroy their own!!" Ichigo grunted while soaring through the air sending his huge blade through the forehead of an unfortunate hollow that was sniffing the air for food. It screamed in agony as it too dissolved and faded away. "That's why they're monsters." Ichigo stated.

With Uryuu

"How did this happen?" the young man pondered, how could this many hollows slip by and go undetected? It didn't make sense. If it were 6 it would be bad but 32!? It was downright catastrophic! The hollows of course did not appear all at once of course but they still stayed there. Currently he was firing off arrows at the airborne ones that were causing trouble. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six." Uryuu counted the number of hollows that fell each time an arrow was fired off from the powerful bow. Six hollows in one round, absolutely mind-boggling!! How many more will come, how did they all appear in one day, what are they doing here? All those questions were swirling in his mind but he pushed them back "No, not right now!" he said while shaking his head "There are more pressing matters. (_FWINGG) _"Seven."

With Orihime:

"Ugh" I can't hold it! The busty teen said panting and huffing. Two of the **Shunshun Rikka **was floating around her head, encouraging her to hold up. She sighed and then straightened up and declared, "**Soten Kishun** I reject!! Ayame and Shuno flew to her arms and the shield bridged across her arms and up to her shoulders. The effect was immediate. "Ahh" she sighed. "Much better." "Don't you think we should trying to help out? Ayame's voice rang through the air. "We have got to help!" Orihime sighed, "What can we do? Tsubaki was destroyed!! Ayame grew silent and the air was still. Suddenly the air around Orihime became thick and cold. "Oh no"

BOOM

With Ichigo

Did you feel that? Ichigo said looking up at the sky. Chad, who was just cracking his large knuckles, looked up as well. "Yeah" he said "Orihime's in trouble" Ichigo tightened his muscles and said "Let's go!!"

With Uryuu

"Oh no, Orihime's in trouble!" I knew we shouldn't have left her alone!"

**OOOKKAY hoy did u like this one im still deciding major things but im pretty sure about how this is gunna go so yeah Chapter 2**


End file.
